


Fun and Games

by akire_yta



Series: the drawer sessions [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Toys, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Penny and John, toys, edging, teasing, established couple





	Fun and Games

Penny wasn’t sure what was making her want to squirm more; the coolly possessive gaze she could feel from across the ballroom, or the arrhythmic pulsing and buzzing from the toy nestled snugly against her clit.

John had gone from sex neutral to sex fiend in a remarkably short space of time.  It had been less than a year since they’d tumbled into bed, but, if she was being honest with herself, there was a pretty straight line between that politely neutral “Hello, I’m John Tracy” from a lifetime ago right to this moment.

If she was being  _really_  honest with herself, it was partially her fault for finding his clinical and calculating aspects so  _goddamn hot_.

The rules of this game were simple – she had to survive the night with John in control.  She couldn’t escape, couldn’t excuse herself, and it would be social suicide to give the game away by ravishing him right there by the mahogany bar.  

John had a reputation as a bit of a wallflower, no-one gave the birthday boy a second glance for staying put and letting their guests come to him to give him their best wishes.  Penny, however, had appearances to keep, always the perfect hostess.

It was rather hard to give the staff their instructions and make small talk with the daughter of the Ambassador when he was edging her up against a screaming orgasm.  But Penny never, ever backed down from a challenge.  As the party dragged on, the invisible line between them tangled up some of their guests– young women who didn’t yet understand the power they held mesmerized by John’s aura of dominance, easily-led young men intrigued by the focus on Penny as she flittered around the room.  The men tried to capture her attention for themselves but ended up making buffoons of themselves in their awkward small talk, and Penny almost felt sorry for the pretty young thing in a dress that was more slit than fabric as she tried and failed to catch John’s eye.  And so the night continued.

Finally, finally, as the clock struck half past the hour, John unfolded, long limbs showing the careless grace of a dancer as he slid off his barstool and slipped easily through the ring of circling vultures, his eyes locked on her.

She let him come to her; she wasn’t going down easy.  

As John came close, the band changed easily into a slow, sultry rhythm.  She wondered if he’d planned even that as he held out his hand, courtly and precise.  "May I have this dance, my lady?“

She wordlessly took his hand, let him lead her onto the dance floor, where space magically appeared all around them.  Penny felt the room watching as he swung her easily into a perfect and utterly respectable hold.  "Are you enjoying the party?” he whispered in her ear.

She smiled softly as she tilted her chin so that only he could hear.  "I’d enjoy it better if it was you, me and no clothes.“

John chuckled and spun her out and back.  She didn’t know how he managed to get the toy to pulse in time, and she was almost beyond caring.  I believe that was almost my exact suggestion for my birthday party.”

Penny smiled, canvassing the layout of the room over his shoulder as he spun her around the dance floor.  "Ah, but appearances, darling, we must keep up appearances.“

His fingers twitched against the bare skin revealed by her backless dress.  "How is that going for you anyway,  _darling_?” he parroted back

Penny smiled brightly as the music ended, the crescendo-ing chord masking her words.  "I am going to fuck you into next week when I get you home.“

He winked and let her go.  "Promises.”  Before Penny could reply, someone else was sliding to cut in for the next dance.

By the time Penny managed to politely extricate herself, John was no-where to be seen.  Penny circled the main floor twice before climbing slowly up the stairs.

The buzzing got stronger, a clear signal:  _you’re getting warmer._ She continued up onto the mezzanine 

Only her training stopped her from shrieking as a hand reached out from an almost invisible side door and caught her wrist.  She’d know those fingers anywhere.

John tugged her in and closed the green baize door firmly before turning to lead her up a narrow set of bare stairs.  "Slow down,“ Penny complained, the pace and her heels and the endless buzzing making her breathless.

John paused enough for her to draw almost level before he ducked and hoisted her over his shoulder with a speed that made her gasp.  He climbed the rest of the flight of stairs faster than she thought credible, knocking open another service door with his hip.  They stepped back onto the plush carpet of the hotel proper, and Penny breathed a sigh of relief there were no witnesses as John strode a few paces to wave a keycard at one of the row of identical doors.

"Not the penthouse?” she teased, trying to regain some ground.

“I didn’t want to wait the extra thirty seconds for the elevator,” John replied curtly, edging carefully into the suite.  As the door clicked, John went to roll her onto the bed.

Penny latched on, sending them both tumbling onto the covers.  "Come here,“ she demanding, pulling him over to kiss him like she’d wanted to for hours.  He attacked just as fiercely, the two of them rolling with movement.  Penny gasped as the buzzing turned into hard pulses, and John pressed his advantage to kiss across her cheek to bite lightly at the pulse point just below her jaw.  "Fuck,” Penny cursed, almost bucking with the desire for that last tiny bit of pressure she needed to come.  "Please, John, love, please, I need.“

John was mouthing down the taut tendons of her neck, along her collar bone, lapping at the hollow at the base of her throat.  "God, you’re so gorgeous,” he muttered into her skin. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he added, rasping his tongue down once into her décolletage before he sat back on his heels, balanced between the tight spread of her legs that her dress allowed.  His hand dove into a pocket, pulling out the remote.  "Now,“ he ordered, his thumb sliding the controller to maximum.

Penny let go, arching her back, feeling the hard lines of his body against her thighs as she rocked into the toy, letting the buzzing, pulsing sensation finally, finally tip her over.  Her orgasm shook her body, and it was several seconds before Penny flopped back, her head almost on the pillow, her body shivering with loose aftershocks.  "Finally,” she breathed, sparking a laugh from John.

“Worth the wait?” John asked.  Penny tipped her head, taking in his perfect bow-tie, his barely ruffled hair.  He smirked at Penny’s incredulous look.  "Well?“

"Get naked and I’ll show you just what it was like,” she promised.

John slid out slowly from between her legs, never breaking eye contact.  "You looked so good like that,“ he murmured, raising the hand with the controller. Before Penny could say a word, he tapped the button once more.

Oversensitized, it was a beautiful torture.  She could reach down, pull the toy clear, but the hungry look in John’s eyes as he impatiently tugged off his tie and shucked his jacket made her ride out the intensity. Naked to the waist, belt gone and pants undone just enough that his erection poked out proud from the black material, John lost the battle.  He crawled back onto the bed, catching Penny’s calves in his hands.  Pausing only to knock off her heels, he pushed them up and back, testing the resistance of her dress as they held her thighs back from spreading wide.  "Let me get…” Penny muttered, reaching for the hem.

John cut her off.  "I can work with this,“ he told her, resting one ankle on his shoulder and encouraging the other around his waist.  Settling himself more comfortably on the mattress, he let his fingers slide up her stockings and into the crease at the top of her thigh.  The extra sensation added to the steady pulses, pushed her closer to a second orgasm.  "I need you,” she begged as he toyed with the lace edge of her panties, bulging over where he had fitted the toy several hours earlier.  "Not something battery powered.  You.“

She felt his fingers hook her panties, pulling them down enough for him to push them to one side.  She cried out as the toy was finally released and pulled free to be tossed over his shoulder.  Almost instantly, his fingers were pushing up, testing how wet she was.  She arched as he curled his fingers and thrust them in and out, almost but not quite hitting that sweet spot she so desperately needed.

She forced herself to lock eyes with him.  "Darling, I will rip this dress, I swear to god.”

John laughed, a high breathy note the only give-away.  But he coaxed her hips back and higher, enough to shove the skirt of her dress up to her waist.  Her back arched as he moved her as easily as a doll, lining up and sliding in in one long, easy motion.  Penny almost cried at how good it felt to finally have release. 

She sobbed as a second orgasm ripped through her.  John let the shivers subside slightly before leaning forward and gathering her up to pull her almost to sitting, still impaled on his hard cock.  Penny wrapped her arms and legs around him and held on as caught her around the waist with one arm, the other bracing against the headboard as he gave in and fucked her hard and fast and deep.  

She felt the graze of his teeth against her shoulder as he came, his cock pulsing hard enough that she almost had a third orgasm.  They came down together slowly, their breathing falling into sync, pressed together everywhere they could touch.

She nuzzled her cheek again the line of his jaw, feeling the faintest edge of his stubble starting to emerge.  His hand began to stroke her back, long, easy strokes up and down her spine lulling her into a boneless doze.  "Nap,“ she murmured, tugging him enough to have him roll them carefully back until the mattress caught them, John blanketing along her body as they straightened out and settled.  

"The party?” he mumbled into her ear.

“They’re adults and it’s an open bar,” she managed, getting a gentle little chuckle.  “They’ll be fine.”  His hand was now drifting up and down her arm.  "Darling?“  She waited until his eyes opened before she kissed the tip of his nose.  "Happy birthday.”

He rubbed his nose against hers before capturing a proper kiss.  "Happy birthday to me.“


End file.
